Content tagging is frequently utilized in a variety of databases, websites, and software algorithms for fast and efficient placement, usage, and searching of the content. Content tagging identifies and associates digital content with descriptors such as the types and categories to describe the content. Content tagging allows for the creation of metadata about the content and therefore is a key process for database organization and data structure. Content tagging also plays a key part in search engines, allowing for the filtering down and targeting of specific content. Often, content tagging relies on users to provide relevant tags to describe the content, which is a time consuming process that results in high error rates.